Bloody Fingerprints
by purplerainbows
Summary: ,,Ella, calm down, you’re hyperventilating' He was probably right. I didn’t know. The tears falling down my cheeks didn’t faze me either. I had just taken another person’s life. I had just… killed a boy my age. Troyella TxG


_**A/N: Hey guys! So, i'm not a High School Musical person at all. I'm only posting this cos me and a friend, (zacharysaywhat) gave each other a challenge. The was to write a story in the other ones speciality. So, she had to write a Nate/Mitchie story from Camp Rock and I had to do a Troy/Gabriella stroy from High School Musical. And in my opinion, this is so crappy, it shouldn't even be up, but if I don't post it, Linah's gonna take down her awesome Camp Rock story! So, well...**_

_**Hera ya go, I guess! (:**  
_

* * *

_There are nine million bicycles in Beijing  
That's a fact,  
It's a thing we can't deny  
Like the fact that I will love you till I die._

There are 6,706,993,152 people in the world.  
There live 303,824,640 in the United States of America.  
The population of New Mexico is 1,984,356 people.  
There live 518,271 citizens in Albuquerque alone.  
There are 2,032 students enrolled at East High School.

But there is only one Troy David Alexander Bolton.

And why he chose me, over all the other people in the world, I don't know. I probably never will, either. But he did. And why he chose to love me, I'm completely ignorant of. But he does love me, and I love him more than anything else in the entire world. I, Gabriella Montes, am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Troy Bolton.

-

It was my fault. There was no doubt. If I had worn just a skirt that was a little longer, or a cardigan over my low cut t-shirt, this wouldn't have happened. He wouldn't be on this jealousy rage. He wouldn't drag the entire basketball team and some of my best friend's boyfriends into this. But he did all because of that Greg Harris.

Apparently, he had a thing for me. I swear, I didn't even know who he was until Troy had punched him square in the jaw, in the middle of a basketball game between East High and West High. Greg had made some remark about me, before he found himself bleeding on the floor, causing Troy to get suspended for the rest of the season. To say he was pissed, would be an underestimation.

But, normally he wouldn't plan a fight between the two rival basketball teams. It could easily be avoided. If he wasn't so damn protective of me, he wouldn't try to kill himself in this stupid fight over my honor. If he could just get scared every once in a while, he wouldn't throw himself so fearlessly at the sharks. And in the back of my mind I couldn't help but wonder, if he really loved me, would he risk his life at something as silly as defending my honor? Didn't he know that I absolutely couldn't live without him?

I watched him stand up, as I sat on my bed. My eyes travelled over his perfectly sculpted torso, as he was frantically searching for his shirt. I knew it was under my bed, but I didn't tell him. I'd do anything to keep him in my room as long as possible. I'd do anything to just keep him safe. I didn't understand why he did this to himself. I hated him for it. He knew.

When I first heard about, I seriously considered breaking up with him. I thought that would keep him out of it. But then I realized, he was way too stubborn to change his mind, and there was no way I could ever live without him. So I stayed. I sat watching him mutely, as he prepared himself for the big combat. Finally he found his shirt, and before I knew it, he was fully dressed. He pressed his lips firmly to my forehead.

''Troy, please…'' I begged, and looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

He gave me a small smile, and pressed his lips to mine. ''Don't cry, baby girl,'' he whispered, ''I love you. I'll come back later, okay?'' He didn't expect me to answer, so I didn't. I just watched him helplessly, as he climbed down of the tree, placed outside my balcony. I collapsed back on my bed, and closed my eyes. Stupid, stupid Troy Bolton.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I remembered was someone ringing on my doorbell, bringing me out of dreamland. I checked my alarm clock next to my bed. Surprisingly, I was only out for about twenty minutes. It felt like hours.

Grumping I got up, expecting it to be Sharpay Evans & Taylor McKessie. Taylor's boyfriend, Chad Danforth, was also fighting tonight against the West High Knights along Troy. Sharpay, on the other hand, was just along for the ride.

To my surprise, it wasn't either of them. It was Dave Barker, player on the West High basketball team. I raised my eyebrow, and put a hand on my hip. ''Can I help you?'' I asked, and examined my nails. I was acting the perfect role of the shallow jocks' girlfriend. I couldn't let him know that I actually cared.

''Me? Nah, not so much,'' he shrugged in differently. '''Try your boyfriend. Bolton.''

My eyes widened in horror, but I quickly recovered and continued the act. On the inside, I was shaking with fear. ''What about him?''

Dave smirked. Oh he was just loving this, that sick bastard. I've never really liked him. ''Why don't you come with me, and see for yourself?''

I furrowed my brows in confusion, ''what are you—'' but before I could even get the chance to finish my sentence, he had thrown me over his shoulder, and we were heading for his car. I punched him right in the spine, ''I swear, if you don't set me down right this second, I'll..'' I was sacred. Shitless. I could feel my voice cracking. Why was he here? Why wasn't he somewhere, where Zeke or Jason, or somebody else could kick his ass? Why did Dave Barker show up at my house? It didn't make any sense. If something happened to Troy, why would he be the one to tell me?

''You'll what? Call Troysie?'' he roared with laughter, which made me cringe. The way he said it… I was itching to know, what was up with my Troy. The tears were prickling in my eyes, but I angrily wiped them away. No way, I'd give him the satisfaction of breaking down.

He threw me on the back seat, ''you'll just fucking quit the screaming, you got me?'' I caught a glimpse of the flick knife in his back pocket, and flinched. ''I said, you got me?'' he shoved me into the other passenger door. I winced at the contact with the steel, and nodded.

When he slammed the door, I quickly glanced to where I was shoved. A big, blue bruise was forming on my lower stomach. I tenderly touched it, but whimpered when I felt a burning ache come from within. However, when Dave entered the car, I put on a straight face. That fucking bastard. ''Where are you taking me,?'' I demanded, my confidence returning.

Dave smirked at me in the sideway mirror. ''You see, _Ella_'' he drawled, which made me wince. Only Troy ever called me that. ''You know Greg, right?''

I rolled my eyes. ''That stupid son of a bitch,'' I muttered under my breath.

''Shut up!'' he roared, which frightened me. I nodded.

''Well, he's got your little Troysie-pooh. Tied up. But you see, all Greg ever really wanted is you…'' I stared at him in horror. I didn't even comprehend the last part. He had Troy. That was impossible, there was no way. I could feel myself losing my stubborn battle with the tears, and I let them flow. God, he was taking me to Troy and then he would probably kill us both. He'd torture Troy, while forcing me to watch, before he'd finally take Troy's life and then mine after. A bit extreme, I know. But these guys were extreme. Damnit, Bolton, why did you ever get into this in the first place?

''So, if you wanna save your boyfriend, Greg has something in mind that'll save that little pretty boy of yours. Something only you can give him….'' He trailed off. I closed my eyes in disgust, and fingered the pendant around my neck. It was a small gold heart shaped locket, with a red stone, and inside of it there was a picture of me & Troy, and on the back were our initials engraved. Troy had given it to me last Valentine's Day. Cheesy, I know. But I happen to love cheesy. If I could save Troy, I'd just have to do it. No questions asked. My eyes were still prickling with tears, blurring my vision, when Dave stopped the car. I had no idea where I was.

''Behind the warehouse.'' Dave told me, before he shoved me out of the car. I screamed when I hit the ground, and found a large gash on my left leg. I was struggling on the ground when Greg roughly yanked me up, and pulled me forward and I followed him despite the aching pain in my body.

I was more scared, than I had ever been in my life. But I was also angry. I had told that stupid fool from the beginning that this was a bad idea. And now there was just one more thing to add to the list. The Knights had weapons. I had seen Dave's knife, and I was sure that he wasn't the only one carrying one. The Knights had weapons, but the Wildcats didn't. They thought it would be a fair fight, but they should have predicted the Knights were going to cheat. Of course Chad had his ridiculous flick knife, but everyone knew he wasn't going to use it. Dave stopped, and I looked over the bloodbath.

''Troy!'' I exclaimed horrified when I spotted him in the bloodbath. Not tied up, but fighting Greg. Chad was also fighting some Knight, and Zeke was fighting a guy from West High named Toot. Very unpleasant type, one of those guys you wouldn't run into in a dark alley. Never really understood where he got his nickname, though. Coming back to my senses, I turned to my kidnapper.

''You lied to me!'' I accused Dave, and tried to get out of his grip. He threw me on the ground, and I had to keep myself from screaming out in pain. Dave almost dragged me over the ground, until I found my legs again and trailed after him. When we neared Greg, he was fighting Troy, throwing in punches. I was still too far away to see anything clearly. ''Let me go, you filthy bastard!'' I screamed and kicked Dave.

I was desperate to get this to stop. That he was fighting, I couldn't understand, but somewhat accept. This on the other hand, this wasn't just fighting. There were going to keep going till the last blood drop was spilled from the others body. However, my protest only caused his death grip to tighten on me. He pulled me in the other direction of Greg, mumbling something that he would want to celebrate with me later, which made me shudder in disgust.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chad, stopped dead in his track, probably because he had seen me, his face white as a sheet. I looked at him desperately, with my tear filled eyes, before he finally gained movement back and headed for Dave.

Before I knew it he was on his back, throwing punches here and there. Relieved, I looked around for Troy. I spotted Greg on top of him, his hands holding Troy's muscular arms down. I gasped and panicky, my eyes travelled, and I found Chad's flick knife that he had dropped in the progress of rescuing me. I quickly snatched it from the ground, and ran towards Troy. Greg was going to kill him. He was going to kill me with. Maybe not physically, but there's no way I could ever live without Troy.

''Ella…'' Troy said weakly, he being the first one to notice me. My eyes widened in horror, when I noticed Greg hold a sharp silver blade to his throat. I looked Greg right in the eye. He had a murderous look painted on his strong features.

''Greg, I swear, if you don't pull away right this second, I will stab this knife right into your heart.'' my voice was shaking with tears, as I showed him the knife.

Greg only laughed. ''Sugar, you don't have the guts to do something like that. You're way too…'' he trailed off, and looked at me in that way that set Troy's piss on fire in the first place. ''… innocent.'' He then decided on, before he continued. ''But we'll change that, won't we? Tonight after I finished off the boyfriend, huh?'' he smirked at me. He had the guts to say that to me, and then just end it off with a smirk?!

My hand was shaking with anger, and fear. I had made my decision. Greg turned back to Troy, the knife on his throat, and before I could think I stabbed the knife right into his back. His body stiffened, and he looked at me, which caused my hand to fly to my mouth. The blood flew, and he sunk together. My knees turned into jelly, and I fell to my knees. I looked down at my bloody hands, and then at the boy lying in front of me, before I looked at Troy with fear filled eyes. He sat up slowly, shocked, before he wrapped his arms around me, but it didn't faze me.

''Ella, calm down, you're hyperventilating.'' He was probably right. I didn't know. The tears falling down my cheeks didn't faze me either. I had just taken another person's life. I had just… killed a boy my age.

''Troy…'' I croaked, ''I… I ki-killed him.'' I said, and looked up into his eyes. The eyes that normally held the answers to all my questions, were now empty. He didn't say anything, because he knew I was right. I had killed another human being. Instead he tightened his grip on me, and burrowed his face in my neck.

''I killed him,'' I cried. ''I killed him, I killed him, I killed him!'' I screamed the last bit. I felt a heavy rain drop on my shoulder, and soon the rain was pissing down, mixing with my tears, while the fighting around us continued. ''He was going to kill you.'' I whimpered.

''So, I killed him.'' Troy answered. ''It was self defense. There was nothing else for me to do.'' I looked at him shocked. His features were so hard. So unlike the Troy I used to look at.

''No!'' I then screamed. ''No, no, no!'' he was not taking the downfall for me. ''I killed him!'' I insisted, my voice cracking and the tears fell faster. ''ME! Look at my hands!'' My hands were dripping with blood.

Troy gave me a weak smile. He knew that the jury would probably let him off the hook, if it was proven it was self defense, while I on the other hand would go in jail. It wasn't SELF defense. ''I think you hit your head pretty hard. I killed him.'' He mumbled, and kissed my hair. ''I killed him,'' he repeated and tightened his grip on me.

_There are six billion people in the world  
__More or less  
__and it makes me feel quite small  
__But you're the one I love the most of all_

* * *

_**A/N: So, there you go. I hope you guys enjoyed. Please leave a review(:**_


End file.
